dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Football
English Etymology foot + ball; may refer to the act of kicking a ball with the feet, or to the fact that games are played on foot, as opposed to on horseback. Noun # association football: a game in which two teams each contend to get a round ball into the other team's goal primarily by kicking the ball. #: Each team scored three goals when they played '''football'.'' # American football: a game in which two teams attempt to get an ovoid ball to the end of each other's territory. #: Each team scored two touchdowns when they played '''football'.'' # Canadian football: a game played on a wide field in which two teams attempt to get an ovoid ball to the end of each other's territory. #: They played '''football' in the snow.'' # Australian rules football. # rugby league. # The ball used in any game called "football". #: The player kicked the '''football'. # Practise of these particular games, or techniques used in them. # An item of discussion, particularly in a back-and-forth manner #: That budget item became a political '''football'.'' # A field game played with similar rules to hurling, but using hands and feet rather than a stick, and a ball, similar to, yet smaller than a soccer ball. # The nickname of the leather briefcase containing classified nuclear war plans, which is always near the US President. Synonyms * ** association football, soccer , wogball (Australian racist slang) ** footie * American football, gridiron, gridiron football * Canadian football * footy, Aussie Rules, VFL (outdated), AFL * footy, league * ** ball ** footy, pill ** soccerball ** pigskin Derived terms * American football * arena football * Australian rules football * Barbarian football * blow football * Canadian flag football * Canadian football * Gaelic football * five-a-side football * flag football * football hooligan * football match * football player * footballer * footballing * foosball * futbolín * gridiron football * table football * touch football * tackle football Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: (kúrat al-qádam) * Armenian: * Bosnian: , * Bulgarian: * Catalan: futbol * Chinese: 足球 (zúqiú) * Croatian: * Czech: fotbal , kopaná * Danish: fodbold * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: football , foot , soccer * Georgian: * German: Fußball , Fussball * Greek: * Hebrew: כַּדוּרֶגֶל (kadurégel) * Hungarian: , , * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: football * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: 축구 (chukgu) * Latvian: * Macedonian: * Malay: bola sepak * Maltese: * Norwegian: * Old English: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Scots: fitbaw * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: фудбал , ногомет *: Roman: fudbal , nogomet * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , ; ; * Swedish: * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , , * Welsh: pêl-droed * West Frisian: fuotbal * Arabic: (kórat al-qádam al-’amrikaníyya) * Armenian: * Catalan: futbol americà * Chinese: 橄榄球 (gǎnlǎnqiú) * Croatian: američki nogomet * Czech: * Danish: amerikansk fodbold * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: *: French: football américain *: Canada: football * German: * Greek: αμερικανικό ποδόσφαιρο (amerikanikó podósfero) * Hebrew: פוטבול אמריקאי (football amerikai) * Hungarian: amerikai foci * Italian: football americano * Japanese: * Korean: 미식축구 (misik chukgu) * Latvian: amerikāņu futbols * Macedonian: * Maltese: futbol Amerikan * Norwegian: * Polish: futbol , futbol amerykański * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: americký futbal * Slovene: ameriški nogomet * Spanish: fútbol americano ; fútbol estadounidense *: Mexican Spanish: futbol americano ; futbol estadounidense * Swedish: amerikansk fotboll * Thai: (àmayrígan fóot-bon) * Turkish: amerikan futbolu * Ukrainian: * West Frisian: Rugby * Aweer: * French: *: French: football canadien *: Canada: football * Macedonian: * Maltese: futbol Kanadiż * Polish: * Russian: * Slovak: kanadský futbal * Ukrainian: , * West Frisian: Kanadeesk rugby * Czech: australský fotbal * Danish: australsk fodbold * Finnish: australialainen jalkapallo * French: * Macedonian: * Russian: * Danish: * French: * Macedonian: * Armenian: * Catalan: pilota de futbol , pilota * Croatian: nogometna lopta * Czech: (fotbalový) míč * Danish: fodbold * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: ballon de foot , ballon * Greek: * Hungarian: * Italian: pallone , palla da calcio , palla , pallone da calcio * Korean: 축구공 (chukgugong) * Macedonian: * Maltese: ballun * Norwegian: * Portuguese: bola de futebol * Scots: fitbaw * Slovak: futbalová lopta * Slovene: nogometna žoga * Swedish: * Turkish: futbol topu * West Frisian: bal * Danish: fodbold, fodboldspil * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * Norwegian: * Scots: fitbaw * West Frisian: fuotbalje * : vakapi (1) See also * Category:Football (Soccer) for a list of terms used in football/soccer. * * * Translations of football (soccer) terms ---- French Etymology From . Pronunciation * * , Noun # soccer # Canadian football # (less common) American football Synonyms * foot * football américain ---- Interlingua Etymology From . Noun # football be:football de:football et:football el:football eo:football fa:football fr:football ko:football hy:football hi:football hr:football io:football id:football it:football kn:football sw:football ku:football lo:football lt:football hu:football ml:football my:football nl:football ja:football no:football pl:football pt:football ru:football simple:football sr:football fi:football ta:football te:football th:football tr:football vi:football zh:football